Hurt
by Sisco
Summary: Sequel to Devil Patch. Regardless of an accident and a concussion, Sena isn't completely surprised when Hiruma still wishes to claim him--he just wished it hadn't been in a hospital.


Fortitude

**Hurt**

By: Sisco

Beta: Athame

-S-

Why was everyone yelling and screaming? There was someone chanting his name repeatedly, and it sounded like either Suzuna or Mamori. It was giving him a headache, though… worse than the one he had already. Sena frowned as he slowly opened one eye and could only see the world in red. Even Hiruma, who was standing over him, was tinted red; a crimson red that made his stomach twist uneasily. He was startled when the blond's thumb came up in his line of view and tried to wipe away whatever it was on his face. The touch suddenly became frenzied, as if more of whatever it was kept appearing for him to wipe away.

He ignored the tremendous pain suddenly trying to split his skull.

"Stop!" Sena flinched as the contact continued to grow more urgent. Why wouldn't they listen? "Stop," he demanded again, and he was certain he had been louder that time, but there was still nothing. He then resorted to begging. "Please, stop!" That, too, proved to be in vain. He suddenly realized that he didn't feel like he was all there, as if part of his body was in a different zone. It explained why no one could hear him, at least.

The world steadily faded from the crimson red to complete blackness.

X X X

He could faintly hear someone summoning him back to the living again. When he opened an eye this time, the world was back to its normal disarray of colors, and he was able to focus his full vision on the individual sitting at his bedside. His head was held down, and his fingers clenched tightly in the sheets.

A weak smile broke across Sena's lips when the familiar visage of Hiruma finally registered in his memory. Hiruma's head started to gradually lift from its sleep induced state, as if he could actually feel the life-force of his charge flicker back to life again.

"H-Hiruma…san…" Sena's voice rasped painfully in his throat, from lack of use. He was starting to wonder just how long he had been in a coma for his esophagus to come out to sore like that.  
Hiruma suddenly jerked himself awake and took to his feet, like a guard dog ready to defend its owner. The smaller teen flinched at the movement and tried to sit up to calm the frantic blond. "H-Hiruma-san…?"

He gasped in pain as a hand pushed against his chest harshly, effectively lying him back down against the bed. "Ah…" Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes as he looked up at his offender. "Why…Hiruma-san?"

The blond growled under his breath and leisurely moved his hand up to wrap his fingers around Sena's neck. He squeezed it almost tenderly and watched the younger teen's emotions flash rapidly through his eyes.

"I should fucking kill you," Hiruma all but exclaimed as he finally removed his hand from the tender throat and resignedly resettled himself back into his seat. "I should kill you right now for all the shit you've caused!"

Sena watched, paralyzed, as Hiruma reached for a glass of water on the bedside table and tilted it carefully into Sena's mouth.

"Why didn't you stop when I told you to?" Hiruma muttered jadedly.

Sena waited for Hiruma to take the glass away before responding. "I thought…I could catch it before it went out of bounds."

"Well you were wrong!" Hiruma stood abruptly from his seat and started pacing the room from one end to the other, in quick succession. The action immediately reminded Sena of when Hiruma had an interesting thought, and he had to figure out how to put it into play.

"Sena, of all the ignorant people on our team, I figured you to be the lesser of them. Instead of looking up at the ball the whole time, you should have paid attention to the field ahead of you as well." He looked half-tempted to reach over and whack the smaller teen on the back of the head. But, fortunately for Sena, his already abused cranium had enough damage.

All too suddenly, the door flung open to permit one Raimon Taro into the room. "Shift change, MAX!" He posed for only a moment before there was a barrage of bullets fired in his direction.

"Fucking monkey! Be quieter while you're in the hospital!"

Sena cringed at the outburst, and almost attempted to explain to Hiruma that he was being louder by yelling and firing his M240G machine gun, but quickly realized that would have been a wasted effort.

Monta scrambled around the room, desperately trying to avoid the bullets being aimed at his feet, before finally noticing that Sena was conscious and staring at him with mild amusement. "Sena, you're alive!" Tears glimmered in Monta's eyes with elation and he made his way over to the running back's bedside.

"Of course he's alive, fucking monkey. It's not like he died. He was only in a coma," Hiruma muttered irritably. He glared dangerously at the receiver and pointed at the door. "Go tell the others he's awake."

"Eh? Why can't you? You've been here all week almost…" Monta started, but froze in fear when he heard a cock of a gun behind the blond's back. "Right away, Hiruma-san!" He made a hasty retreat into the hallway and started sprinting toward the waiting room with fervor, obviously wanting to desperately return to Sena's side.

It was only the two of them again; just the way Hiruma wanted it, for the moment. He turned toward Sena before approaching him and reaching out to gently run the back of his hand against the younger teen's smooth cheek.

Sena leaned into the touch and smiled warmly. "How long have I been out?"

"For at least a week. I promised I'd call your parents, to let them know when you were awake. I'll do that when everyone gets here." And, right on cue, the doorway filled with the other members of the football team. They all circled around his bed as Hiruma silently disappeared from the room without anyone noticing.

"How are you doing, Sena-kun?" Mamori was the first to ask and ran her fingers through his bangs lovingly.

Kurita sat a basket full of fruit and frosted honey-buns on the bedside table. He gave a watery smile at Sena and looked about ready to bawl with relief; Komusubi prepared to follow in his lead, of course.

"Thanks for coming, everyone. It means a lot…" His voice cracked with unintended emotion. He suddenly felt like he was going to black out again, and not having Hiruma nearby made it worse. He cleared his throat as he reached for the glass of water he had drank from earlier, only to have it picked up by Juumonji and brought to his lips.

Juumonji smiled thoughtfully. "You're much too weak still to be moving about like that. Let us help you a bit."

Sena nodded gratefully and took small sips from the glass. "I was out for a week," he murmured astounded. "Did I really hit my head that hard?"

This time it was Suzuna who spoke up. "Well…you actually split your helmet in two and smashed the visor. You were running so fast; it was only inevitable that the impact would be so hard."

Everyone sighed desolately from the memory.

"Do you remember any of it, Sena?" Monta asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't," Musashi responded at the foot of Sena's bed. "It's like the impact erased everything that happened that day."

Sena rubbed his temple gently as he tried to recall what actually happened. "I…remember hitting the wall and then seeing Hiruma standing above me…and wiping my face off for some reason."

Mamori and Yukimitsu fidgeted uncomfortably, obviously knowing more than they wanted to tell.

"Well, you see, Sena… You were bleeding pretty badly, …and Hiruma was trying to wipe it away, so he could analyze the damage…" Yukimitsu paled at the remembrance of seeing all that blood covering his smaller friend's face and Hiruma's hands. "We've never seen Hiruma act like that before." He turned to Mamori for a confirmation that he hadn't been the only one seeing things.

Mamori nodded. "He's even been the one taking most of the shifts to look after you. He wouldn't even allow your parents in to see you."

Juumonji snorted curtly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The only time he _would_ shift with us was when he started smelling rank and needed a shower, or when he needed something to eat; which we thought was rare until we found out that he was sneaking food in with him. The evidence was in the wastebasket beside your bed."

"Strange, MAX!" Monta tilted his head up toward the ceiling and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "It's kind of weird to think that Hiruma-san has…feelings." He then stared at Sena pointedly. "Are you hiding something from us? Secret, MAX!"

Sena shook his head slowly, afraid if he shook it any faster or harder he would become dizzy with pain beyond belief. "No…that is…"

Everyone leaned in closer, their eyes widening with interest. Sena suddenly felt like he was on display at a museum and regretted saying anything at all.

"Alright, fucking slackers!"

_Saved by the Devil_, Sena thought with an amused sigh.

Hiruma glared ferociously at the members of his football team, that were smothering _his_ running back. "His parents are here, and you all need to hightail it back to the waiting room, or go home. I think you had better consider the latter very carefully." He sneered as few of the players flinched at his implied threat and quickly scampered paste him, out of the room. A few others, that were undaunted by his temperance, remained a little longer to pat Sena on the leg, arm, and/or hug him before finally departing.

As soon as the room cleared, Hiruma slammed the door shut and reclaimed his rightful place in the chair by Sena's side. He stared at Sena contemplatively before standing once again to press his lips firmly and wantonly against the already compliant ones of the brunette's. The kiss lasted longer than usual, and Hiruma was actually starting to feel a little hot below the waist.

A gracious knock on the door swiftly drove them apart, Hiruma practically crashing into the chair behind him with a grunt.

Sena chuckled and looked up when both his parents walked into the room. They made a wary glance toward Hiruma before settling to stand on the other side of Sena's bed.

Mihae was the first to give her son a loving hug and a kiss to his forehead. "I'm so glad to see you're finally awake. Your father and I have barely slept a wink ourselves," she teased, which Hiruma rolled his eyes to.

"Yes, and promise us you won't traumatize us like that again," Shiyuma chastised affectionately. "I don't know what we'd do if we lost you." He shifted the glasses further up his nose, hiding the tears in his eyes; unlike his wife, who had no way of hiding her emotions behind a mask, and was practically sobbing into her son's chest now.

"We're so glad you have a friend who'll go to the extreme for you." Mihae was obviously indicating the blond quarterback still sitting comfortably at Sena's side. "He called us on your cell as soon as you were taken to the hospital."

Okay, now the atmosphere was becoming a little too uncomfortable for Hiruma. The feeling of great appreciation was weighing down on him, and he shifted in his seat uneasily. A faint blush rose to his cheeks as he crossed his leg over his knee and looked anywhere but at the Kobayakawa family.

Both Mihae and Shiyuma chuckled at the blond's reaction before directing their attention back to their son.

"It's late," Mihae sighed resignedly as she looked at her watch. "We'll come back in the morning, though." She leaned forward to plant another kiss on Sena's forehead. "Try not to stay up too late."

"Even though you've slept for a whole week," Shiyuma joked. He hugged his son gently and led his wife out of the room, by wrapping his arm around her's. "Take good care of him, Hiruma-kun," he added before closing the door securely behind them.

Hiruma snorted at the command and looked at the small brunette deviously. "Your parents are too clingy." He stood from his seat and made his way to the other side of the room, to retrieve a small tub that the nurses left on the folding table, and entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, but that's what parents are for," Sena stated.

"Really," Hiruma responded dryly. "I wouldn't know."

Sena gasped and immediately apologized. "I…I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it," the blond smirked. "I knew what you meant." He returned from the bathroom with the same tub he had before, only with warm water inside and a washcloth hanging over the side. "Get undressed. I'm going to bathe you."

"W-What? You don't have to…I can do it myself, Hiruma-san," Sena sputtered as he pulled the blanket up over his chest self-consciously.

Hiruma sneered as he ripped the blanket from Sena's grasp. "I wouldn't expect you to realize this, but I've been giving you baths all week, fucking shrimp. There's no way in hell I was going to let those grabby nurses touch you." And, with a very predatory growl, he continued. "Your body is mine!"

Sena shuddered at the blond's tone and made haste by tossing his hospital gown at the foot of his bed. He blushed brilliantly when he quickly realized he had no underwear on. "W-Where are my boxers?"

"What? So I could wash them every time you wet them? I don't think so," Hiruma barked. "That's what bedpans are for."

"Hiruma," Sena whined with humiliation. "You're being harsh, aren't you?"

"I'm just telling it like it is, fucking shrimp." Hiruma grinned lecherously as he pulled the brunette's legs apart, earning him a small yelp. "But, since I'm tired of waiting to claim you, the bath will just have to wait."

Sena moaned at the other's domineering words and could already feel his cock harden with expectation. He fell back against the bed as Hiruma crawled up between his legs and carefully positioned himself onto the smaller body. They kissed intensely for several seconds; tongues and lips moving sloppily against one another.

Long fingers searched aimlessly through the drawer in the bedside table for a bottle of lube Hiruma had secretly stashed there for a moment such as this. For a long, torturous week, he had to restrain himself from touching the vulnerable body inappropriately. With only small caresses to the cheek, and the occasional bath, was he able to feel content.

He purred in appreciation when his fingers found purchase of the bottle and lifted it from the drawer.

"You promised me," Hiruma hissed against the smaller teen's neck. "I wanted you so bad; to claim you as mine that day."

Sena whimpered at the comment and gripped tightly to the back of Hiruma's shirt. "Then…don't hold back."

Hiruma chuckled darkly before biting down on the juncture where neck met shoulder and sucked on the mark unmercifully. "Trust me, I don't intend to." He gave a daunting jeer before sliding off the bed to lock the door. "And, I'm going to make sure no one interrupts us."

"H-Hiruma-san…" Sena's whole body trembled with anticipation as the blond demon approached him swiftly and captured his lips in another searing kiss. It felt so good to have Hiruma's lips on him. They were like an aphrodisiac he had quickly become addicted to.

Said quarterback was apparently quite aware of the effect he had on the smaller teen and was almost proud of the concept. He easily maneuvered himself back in between Sena's legs and open arms, absorbing the warmth and want he could feel there. Hiruma reluctantly pulled away from the deprived hands, so he could open the tube to use its contents.

"Please, hurry," Sena mewled as he desperately ran his fingers up the expanse of Hiruma's stomach from underneath his shirt. The feel of the blond's skin was very captivating; so smooth and soft to the touch. The muscles jumped from the new stimulation of the caresses they rarely ever received, except from their owner.

Hiruma gave a guttural groan, momentarily distracted from squeezing the lube out onto his fingers. "Don't do that, Sena… You're going to make me do something I'll regret, in a minute."

The running back reluctantly complied with the older teen's order and directed his fingers toward the waistband of Hiruma's pants. He unfastened them leisurely and pulled them down far enough for the blond's hardened cock to spring free. The tips of his fingers barely brushed the vein running underneath, causing it to weep with pre-cum. He leaned forward and curiously licked the tip, to taste the precious juices gathering there, and smiled when he heard a grunt of ecstasy from above his head. He then gasped in surprise when a tricky, agile finger found the pucker of his entrance and slipped in without resistance.

Hiruma grinned approvingly as the heat eagerly swallowed his finger and practically begged for more. He added another finger, and the muscles clenched from the slight discomfort this time; but relaxed instantly when he whispered lovingly into Sena's ear, promising him nothing but pleasure.

Sena writhed as a third digit was inserted, and they all curled, stretched, and stroked his muscles within him at the same time, until he almost thought he'd melt. He was now completely at the blond demon's mercy.

"Is it the drugs that are making you so compliant, Sena?" Hiruma sneered wickedly as he wrapped the brunette's legs around his waist and grabbed the tube he had laid next to his leg, all ready for use again.

Sena was pretty certain that it wasn't the drugs. He didn't feel that numbing sensation for drowning out pain. His head was pounding slightly, and he could still feel the faint signs of Hiruma's fingers within his body after he had removed them. "N-No…Hiruma-san."

The quarterback grinned approvingly as he captured Sena's lips in a tender kiss. Just the fact that the smaller teen was doing this willingly, filled Hiruma with a fiery passion he had never felt for anyone before. "Don't hold your breath when I enter," he instructed softly. "It'll only hurt more."

"O-Okay…" Sena's body trembled with both fear and excitement as he felt the crown of Hiruma's cock push pass the ring of his ass and continue inward until it was fully sheathed.

Hiruma grasped the smaller teen's fading erection, to pump it back to full hardness once again, and rubbed his thumb over the tip to use the lightly flowing pre-cum as a sort of lubrication. As he continued to pump Sena's shaft, he used his other hand to squeeze and massage the two sacks beneath.

Blood was rushing through Sena's veins like fire, and his heart pounded against his chest. "Please…move, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma chuckled as he leaned forward and whispered passionately into the younger boy's ear. "Don't call me Hiruma. Call me by my given name, Sena." He hissed the other's name for emphasis before shifting his hips and hitting his mark dead on.

Sena arched his back with surprising force and tightened his grip around the blond's waist. "Oh…god, Youichi!" The room spun madly from the waves upon waves of pleasure coursing throughout his nervous system. "More! Please, more!"

There was another dark chuckle as the quarterback more than willingly complied with the other's plea. He muffled his moan into Sena's shoulder and bit down gently on the tender flesh. He tasted the faint traces of blood as his needle-like fangs punctured Sena's skin.

The brunette didn't seem to notice, though; too absorbed with thrusting his hips into Hiruma's and the large hand busily pumping his weeping cock.

Hiruma grunted as he finally started to move his own hips, meeting Sena's thrust for thrust. He wrapped an arm securely around the smaller waist to give him easier access to the tight, imploring heat and mewled wantonly into Sena's ear. "A-Almost there…"

"I'm…coming…Y-Youichi," Sena cried out with ecstasy, his member twitching and shooting his seed violently across both their stomachs. Ropes of cum clung to their abdomens, as if it was desperately trying to pull the two bodies together for warmth.

The blond gave one final, hard thrust before releasing his own essence into the quivering body below him. He wearily pulled out from the slick heat and stretched out beside his lover with a content sigh. His fingers reached up to the bandage around Sena's head, which Sena didn't notice until now, and tenderly caressed it. "You're not complaining about any pain. Doesn't it hurt?"

Sena shook his head hazily. "Not really. It's just a dull headache." He turned on his side to face the taller teen and smiled warmly. "Am I yours now?"

"You better believe it, fucking shrimp." Hiruma gave his lecherous grin as he pulled the running back closer and nuzzled the crown of his hair. "And, I'm never letting you go," he murmured incoherently.

Sena didn't catch the comment that was muffled by his hair, and he was fairly certain the blond wasn't about to repeat himself, even if he was asked to. He knew, however, that the comment was directed at him, and, by recognizing the soft, vocal-tone, it was amorous.

They allowed the moment of peace to fill them, and it didn't take but a moment for Sena to realize that he would be cherishing the times where Hiruma would eventually need a shoulder to lean on, and possibly a confidant to confide in; even if he did have a few issues in confessing his deepest thoughts to anyone. That was okay, though, because it'd eventually smooth out in the end, and, even if it didn't, they could always work around those bumps and come back to repair them if they needed. Sena would be ready.

Hiruma kissed the tip of Sena's nose before sliding off the bed to replace his soiled shirt with a white collared one, that he left unbuttoned at the top, and then redone his pants and deposited his black shirt into a bag. He grabbed the tub from the bedside table and replaced the cold water with warm in the bathroom. "Lie on your stomach," he demanded quietly.

"Okay," Sena responded almost too enthusiastically and rolled over onto his stomach. He rested his chin on top of his folded arms and shuddered pleasantly when the warm washcloth immediately made contact with his skin.

Hiruma started at the shoulders, and steadily worked his way down to the two globes of his boyfriend's ass. He noted bemusedly that Sena's muscles had become very relaxed. They barely flinched when the cloth cleaned away the dried semen from between the globes and the perineum. It actually had the opposite effect.

Sena moaned softly into his pillow as verification.

"Turn," Hiruma ordered as he moved toward the tub to re-wet the washcloth. He was pleasantly surprised to see Sena sitting up instead, and his legs dangling over the edge of the bed, as he turned back. "Lie down, Sena."

"C-Can't I sit up instead?" Sena smiled beseechingly until the blond shrugged in neutral defeat.

Hiruma was somewhat aware of the running back's tactics when he was wrapped within two surprisingly strong arms, a nose nuzzling him in the chest. "You think you're so cunning." He smiled fondly at the top of the brunette's head and ran his fingers through the soft, spiky tresses. It took him a moment to realize that Sena had stopped snuggling him and was now…sniffing him? "What are you doing, fucking shrimp?"

"I like the smell of you," Sena stated more than was responding to the question. "You smell like that wintergreen gum you chew and grass."  
They remained in that position for a minute longer, until Hiruma decided to pull away and resume with cleaning his charge. He then retrieved a new hospital gown from the wardrobe across the room and threw the other into a hamper. "You might be able to go home in three days, since you're healing so quickly."

Sena blushed. "Well, it was like that time you were injured by Gao-san. I really want to get back out there on that field. If I lie here and be depressed, it'll take longer."

Hiruma snorted as he pulled the sheets up over Sena's form. "You're more observant than I thought you were, fucking shrimp." He slid in behind his new bedmate and wrapped a protective arm around the slighter waist. "I'm hoping you're tired from that extracurricular activity we just done, because we have a very busy and annoying day ahead of us. And, I would like nothing more but to sleep in a normal bed, instead of a chair, for once this week."

Sena blushed profusely from being reminded of their coupling. He moaned in embarrassment and curled up into Hiruma's embrace while listening to the amused chortle.

"I'd lie if I said I hated you right now," Sena whispered indignantly, yet hazily. "But, for some reason…I can't help but want you more."

Hiruma grinned cleverly before curling his fingers into the brown locks. "Because you know there's no other way for me to act than as the charming devil."

"Mm-hmm," Sena mumbled. "I love _this_ Youichi..."

The blond stared at Sena's dozing face with mild shock. If he wasn't feeling particularly out of it himself, he could have sworn he heard Sena say the…L word? Even though he had deep, _lustful_ feelings for the running back, he wasn't so sure he was ready to go that far into a commitment. Or, maybe he had to consider the situations he had been in first.

Hiruma had stayed by Sena's side for a week, never leaving unless absolutely necessary, and very reluctant to switch shifts. He wouldn't let anybody into the room while it was his shift either, not even the boy's parents. Hiruma was obviously more worried about Sena's wellbeing than he had thought. One reason being, people were naturally clingers, and they think they're doing right by holding and caressing the comatose body, when they're actually doing more harm than good. He barely had the restraint, himself, to not do it as well. So, after analyzing the facts, there was a definite practicality that he did, indeed, love Kobayakawa Sena.

But, he didn't have to let anyone else know about that, did he?

With one last hazy glance at the other's face, he gave a small, genuine smile and muttered, "More than you'll ever believe." And, finally, allowed his sleep deprived state to succumb to the night.

The End


End file.
